osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Angra Opollyon
Introduction Angra is a vengeful man with the goal of destroying everything. He's a brute with the might of a monster and a sharp mind, making him a dangerous foe, especially due to his intentions. The only statement Angra has given to one of the few who has survived encountering him is this: "My name? Scum like me doesn't deserve one." Appearance To put it lightly, Angra is massive. He has size that easily overwhelms anyone and anything calling itself human, and makes him appear as more of a giant, a monster, or even a demon to those who have seen him in action. His body has a bulk musculature, and his skin is lightly tanned. His eyes are an amberish brown/yellow hybrid, and his hair is a mixture of dark green with black zigzagging through it, cut into a relatively short haircut with a spiked end in the front. The sides of his hair are closely cropped to his head, and the back of his hair holds tightly to his scalp, but ends just above the end of his neck. The ends of his hair from the back appear as two lightning bolts on each side of the back of his neck. His face is quite defined and wide, being immensely masculine and not showing a single sign of youth, although it is free of facial hair. His face is decorated with two dense black tattooed lines, each coming down from his eyes, resembling streams of tears. His back has a large skull tattoo, the trademark sign of a wasteland member. His arms are decorated with a barbed wire pattern mixed with thorny vines, specifically on his forearms and upper arms. His right hand is decorated with the word "fare" whilst his left has "well" tattooed on it, serving as a goodbye to any who meet his hand. Angra wears few things, as not many can clothes can fit him. He wears his pelt, which has manifested as a massive dark green cloak for Angra, concealing his body and the markings under it. This cloak can fully wrap around Angra and has a hood with two layers to fully conceal his face, one covering the back of his head in it's entirety with some mild front coverage, whilst the second goes on top and makes his face little more than a shadow underneath. The cloak buttons at the neck, and can be unbuttoned to reveal Angra's body. The cloak is decorated with two black bolt patterns down the back and two zigzagging lines diagonally across where Angra's chest is through the cloak. the sleeves have black diamond like patterns on the sides, both the internal and external ones, a lighter green running down and surrounding the diamonds until the end of the sleeves, which stop just above his wrists. Underneath, his arms are decorated with black iron circlets on his wrists, elbows and below his shoulders on both arms, filling the space between his tattoos. He has the same circlets on his knees over his trousers. He wears camouflage trousers, which would be considered baggy for anyone except Angra, who instead wears them as a relatively tight fit. These have no pockets. His shoes are black combat boots with dark grey shoelaces that seem to be stonily stuck in the same place, never untying. Personality Angra isn't what many think he is. Behind the rage and hatred lies a deeply wounded heart, and a brilliant mind. Had he been born into a better place, he could have been someone. This was not the case however, and it left Angra less human as a result. His exposure to war and inhuman treatment has given him a will of steel, making him tolerant of most things thrown at him, both figuratively and literally. He is deeply sorrowful, having to carry the legacy of his entire people on his back, in a last ditch attempt to avenge every single one of them who lost their lives without any kind of warning or humane treatment. He feels that what he does is wrong, but he believes he has no choice. He feels as though he is a force of nature, and that Angra died that day with the rest of his people. Though he may appear as a brute, and act like one, he doesn't think like one. He's remarkably intelligent and clever, having the budding mind of what could have been a philosopher. Instead, there is a nihilist with no hope of a happy ending for anyone, and a wish to make those who ignored his pain understand. For him, his world has already ended, and so he wishes to rush along the end of the world for everyone else as well. Although he does want the pain to stop, he doesn't believe it will go away until he is utterly and hopelessly alone, like he was that fateful day. When acting violently, he is deeply somber, and regrets every life he takes, offering a simple apology to every single one that he extinguished after he rampages. He meditates constantly, seeking peace that he knows he can't find. Although he does wish there was another way, he knows there isn't the world won't change to become better, not as long as people stand by and ignore the cruelty that his people experienced, and the punishment they received for fighting back. Many believe that Angra is full of hatred and rage, and they wouldn't be wrong. He truly does despise everyone and everything for what they didn't do, and can effectively treat everything aside from himself as less than human when he's really in the zone. When he begins a rampage, he loses himself. He begins to rely on his instinct as opposed to his intelligence, breaking out into a furious barrage of heavy blows to everyone and everything around him. In this state, it isn't hard to infuriate him further. Although it isn't too hard to distract him whilst he is enraged, getting his attention is certainly nothing to be proud about. He is determined beyond words with a will stronger than iron, and will not stop until everything he deems unworthy breathes it's last breath. Few can escape him when he pursues, and fewer can repel him for long. If he says he'll do something, he will do it, because the pride of his entire destroyed home is on his back. He enjoys fighting, but he hates killing. He will never turn down an opportunity to duel an opponent under a set of rules that he finds fair, and will ever so occasionally show mercy to those that he admires for their combat prowess, remarkable mind, or just amazing philosophy. Unfortunately, he's only spared one fighter of near power, and let the rest die. Relationships Pride Pride's name has mixed emotions tied to it for Angra. Considering he managed to damage Angra significantly and put up an incredible fight to such an extent Angra had to yield, he has Angra's full respect. Having received his surname "Opollyon" from Pride, Angra treats Pride as his master, and acts as his servant in return for the promise of global reform. As long as Pride can go through with what he promises, Angra won't commit needless genocide, out of respect and hope for a better tomorrow. Cosmo Graféas He finds Cosmo bizarre, and his nature can occasionally infuriate Angra. However, Angra does respect him as an intellectual and highly admires his literary work. Despite their differences in goal and nature, he doesn't necessarily consider Cosmo an enemy, and finds that he's generally an equal. Gypsy Although Angra finds Gypsy strange, he doesn't mind his view on life. Apart from his own nihilistic nature, Angra finds that Gypsy's mindset of an utter lack of responsibility without bias is functioning as well, and makes him far less responsible for the deaths of his people than anyone who selectively holds certain things dear. Finding Gypsy to be a worthy opponent, he has Angra's respect. In his own weird way, he is grateful to Gypsy for healing him. Kimi Heikiko Kimi is curious in Angra's opinion. She seeks knowledge at no real concern for her own safety, which is something he can respect as a fellow intellectual. He finds her relatively adorable, as she is so small and talks as though she is older than he is, something Angra refuses to believe, instead calling her "Tiny," and "Big Girl," knowing that neither are appreciated nicknames. Her disliking of this helps Angra to retain some form of humanity in his current state, as his teasing her helps him feel human, something he claims to no longer be since that fateful day. Although he does taunt her, he does acknowledge her intelligence, and finds her creations brilliant as opposed to inhumane or insane. Theodore Aldway Angra views Theo as a fellow intellectual, and respects him as such. He enjoys playing any of his carnival games against him recreationally, chess in particular. His sadistic nature is fairly irrelevant to Angra, as he cares little for those whom Theo gets his kicks out of humiliating. Angra is even willing to assist in said humiliation if necessary, occasionally teaming up with Theo for certain competitions in the Game of Life if need be. He doesn't go out of his way to do so however, and will only join in if asked. Snek N/A BDSAngel N/A Ribingukabā Yumi N/A Powers and Abilities Angra was born with a body unlike most others. Being quite strong and durable, even when compared to professional bodybuilders, he puts many to shame. His immense physical power is such that he can tear through steel like paper and toss people like feathers. Compared to a monster time and time again, Angra is undeniably powerful. Capable of taking a skyscraper collapsing on him, and even an explosion on his own, he's a force to be reckoned with durability-wise. Physically, he has taken down buildings and militias all on his own through impressive speed and abominable strength. His body's size and density comes with shock absorption, letting him nullify the majority of impact with the ground, weapons or anything else capable of breaking a normal person. Due to his increased size, his eyes are larger and can collect more light, thus giving him much better vision than an average human, and decent vision in the dark. His sense of smell and hearing are also highly enhanced, and his voice is quite powerful. His remarkable size, aptitude for combat, and immense strength and durability stem from his status as a child of Ares, destined for war and a path of utter destruction. He's cursed to always have an urge to fight, no matter how quiet he may want his life to be. When he becomes enraged, there is little that can snap him out of it due to his curse that comes with all the power he holds, occasionally making him kill those he wishes to spare, without even thinking, something that makes Angra absolutely disgusted with himself. His body is vulnerable to toxins, poisons having impressive effects on Angra, if they can pierce his skin or enter his system. In return for his body of almost incomparable power, it is impossible to heal that quickly, and magic, the only form of healing that is effective on him, still takes time. He does slowly heal himself naturally, and can recover from loss of limbs if given enough time to heal, along the lines of a year. Angra has one gift that is entirely unintentional. Due to his birth in the wastes, he doesn't 'exist'. He has no official name in any records, no confirmed birthdate or actual info about who/what he is. After the bombing of the wastes, he is considered dead, and has been marked as such on what little info neighbouring countries had on him. In the countries not surrounding the wastes, he is utterly unknown. This makes identifying him as Angra impossible, as those who have seen him in person are either dead or very far away from where he currently is. Thus, he can be investigated by those who seek to bring him down, but it will yield to no avail, unless they can access highly classified documents from the countries surrounding the wastes. Most of these countries are in ruin, and no files can be found unless one searches the rubble. He has learned how to use gravity based magic, removing his weight and increasing it to jump long distances and put more weight behind his blows, something his body can take. He can apply this ability to other living beings in a highly watered down form, only mildly increasing the pressure of gravity on them. He can use this ability on objects with ease, however, making buildings collapse in on themselves and sending weapons to the ground. He can only use this ability in bursts, making something else lighter for a maximum of 10 seconds with a cooldown of 1 minute, or making something else heavier for 5 seconds, with a cooldown of 1 minute. He can freely change around his own weight, increasing it immensely or removing it entirely to float or just jump massive distances. Angra has two abilities that stem from his being the child of Ares, but are unique to him, namely "Object of Hatred" and "Ares' Arsenal". Object of Hatred Object of Hatred operates like a powerful magnet, attracting all things he can move to him within 20m, pulling at them with immense force. Whilst in use, it pulls things towards him with terrific intensity for a max of thirty seconds and no minimum time, meaning it can be cancelled whenever, although a cooldown of two minutes for this ability is unavoidable. This ability can be used in two different ways, the first being the omnidirectional form, which is an outright burst of drawing everything within 20m on all sides to him, being more effective on the target the closer it is to him, and less effective near the end of his range, changing the speed at which it approaches him. The alternate is the focused version, which can be used on one of his arms of choice to drag something directly in front of said arm towards him. If the thing he attempts to move is too difficult to move, using the first variation will result in failure to move it outright. Using the second variation, he would instead drag himself towards the immobile target. This ability works through surfaces and most defenses, unless it is meant to counter magic. If something is too heavy to be dragged towards him, it will only mildly swerve if within range. Upon deactivation, things retain the momentum that they had when being dragged towards his earlier position if still moving through the air, but if they aren't affected by the momentum, this doesn't do anything to them. Similarly, when he uses it, even if he moves, all things that can be affected follow him. Ares' Arsenal Blessed under the lineage of a war god, the user is granted to be a master of all things physical combat. A rare blessing, even among those descended from war gods. Any item, tool, or thing that the person holds in their hands that they may call a “weapon” is then treated as such, and the user becomes immensely proficient in wielding it, instantly becoming a master in all it’s techniques, plays, tricks, stances, etc. So something like a sword, spear, bow, mace, and so on. On a more unorthodox scale, they could grab a phone pole, and with the ability, become a “master” with it, or even an entire building if they’re capable of holding it. The limitation is fabled to be just about anything they can’t grasp in their hand as a tool, meaning if they grabbed a person and began to wield them as a weapon, in theory, they could become a “master” at wielding them. It is a mostly physical ability, granting the user heightened senses and reflexes, even hardening and strengthening their muscles to some degree as they wield their “weapon.” Things such as their speed, strength, and endurance rise up as a result, allowing even the largest of beings with this blessing to make near physically impossible maneuvers that seem to ignore size, able to perform speedy flips and twists, jab forward multiple times in a blur, and much more similar feats. This effect lasts as long as the user is holding the item in their hand, but immediately disappears should they drop it. Any knowledge they gain on wielding the weapon disappears as well, once again becoming a mere novice in its practices. Of course, should they know beforehand, then the knowledge would be kept, but as there is nothing more to learn or practice once a weapon is grasped by them, learning in the first place is difficult. As said before, the other limitation is that the user must be holding whatever it is they want as a “weapon,” they can’t simply be grasping or holding it. Something like drinking from a cup or steering a wheel wouldn’t activate the ability, the user must consciously think “I want to wield this,” being both a mental and physical limitation. Even then though, in the case of the wheel, it still would not work, unless they physically yanked it out from its socket and then wielded it. Something like dual-wielded could be done with this, holding two different weapons or objects in each hand and still gaining the knowledge and proficiency with both. Wielding one item with two hands doesn’t given any bonus benefits however, no “doubling” the amount of skill given or something else along those lines. Wielding something in another part of the body as a weapon though, such as with the mouth or feet, does give limited proficiency in wielding it as such, but not something on the level of a “master” as when wielding with the hands. In the case of something unorthodox as with the feet or mouth, it’s above average skill at best. In the case of different kinds of weapons however, such as wands or guns, the ability only helps in being able in how to wield them physically. It wouldn’t grant the user the knowledge on how to cast powerful spells with the wand, or how to wield the gun like a trained operative. In both cases, it would only show the knowledge of how to wield it physically in swinging it at people, or throwing it. The only (odd) exception to this rule is a Bow, which seems to work fine with the war god’s lineage, likely due some olden traditions or other. In the case of magic weapons, it would show how to wield them effectively, such as a “fire sword” or a “multiplying spear.” For magic weapons with requirements though, such as needing water, or perhaps blood, to activate, this can only be bypassed limitedly. As long as it’s beneath the authority of a war god, than any requirement needed to hold the weapon or special abilities immediately fall under the user’s control. If it’s above a War God’s authority, such as something a higher god would hold, a grand olden Demonic Weapon, something not of this world, or something similar along those lines, then unfortunately, the wielder cannot hold it effectively. These are few and far between though, miniscule in number, so they’re not a worry. Cursed weapons however are an odd fiasco, depending on the nature of the curse. In the case of cursed weapons, there is no “right” way to hold them, as they’re cursed so no one may hold them effectively, which is the exact opposite of what this ability allows. Due to the tricky natures of Curses, the proficiency in which the user can wield them largely varies on the User themselves, some Curses simply being too strong or specific, while weaker curses are easier to bypass. Skills Angra is quite gifted, but he is also skilled. Although his raw power far outmatches many with regards to his might, he has trained more intensely than most can dream. He has put in time to learn and improve, on both a physical and an intellectual level. Angra is trained in Krav Maga, Boxing, Judo, Sambo, Muay Thai, Silat, and Eskrima. He has extensively studied geography and can navigate on his own with ease, using landmasses to identify regions. His IQ is quite high, and he can see through tricks and lies with relative ease, having trained to pick up signs, so he can ask the people who sat there and let his people die why, and get an honest answer, one way or another. He has intensive knowledge of medicine and anatomy, using his knowledge to patch himself up, but formerly being an assistant to the physician for the wastelanders, giving him some experience. Whilst he is capable of healing others through medicine, his body is much harder to operate on, and he must do every single procedure on himself, as few others are capable. He's studied various languages and can speak most of them, with the exceptions of some very bizarre ones. Equipment Angra owns the one and only pelt of the Nemean Lion. Indestructible on it's own, and highly defensive, when worn, it increases the user's durability and strength by far, making them a force to be reckoned with. It provides defense for almost any kind of physical force, being resistant to sharp and blunt damage. It has relative defense against physical based magic. The elements have little effect on this pelt, as do curses and other kinds of magic meant to hinder the wearer or remove the pelt using magic. As long as the pelt is not removed, the wearer is nearly unstoppable. The pelt does hold on to the wearer with incredible tightness, not letting go without a fight. It would require the wearer to take it off, which would still require effort and might tear their skin off with it. The pelt grants the wearer such durability that a lesser artifact or weapon could break if used against Angra's skin with enough force. He can shrug off lesser spells and bullets not meant for combat against the artifact, proving most things ineffective. The pelt is capable of changing the wearer's appearance, but only to an existing creature of similar or mildly lesser size. This only changes the user's appearance, but their physical proportions and form remain the same. Touching someone whilst this effect is active will feel like touching the pelt itself. Whilst the disguise feature is in use, the indestructibility goes away. It takes 2 seconds to disguise the wearer, and 5 seconds to remove the disguise. The pelt, although incredibly powerful, has more than one weakness. It cannot provide total defense to the wearer. Whilst they become immensely more durable, seeing a noticeable increase in their skin, bone and muscle strength, it is not impossible to injure them. Incredibly high quality weapons can leave marks and scratches on the wearer, if enough power is put behind them as well. Whilst their body may be generally durable, they still have to breathe. They are not granted immunity from toxins and other sources of harm that can be ingested or inhaled, unless the user themselves takes steps to avoid these. The user is also not exempt from pain. Although the pelt does dull down pain for them, it does not make it disappear. Being stabbed once will have a ridiculously mild effect for instance, but bathing in lava would bring a tad of pain to the wearer, although it would not kill them without particularly long exposure. The user is not impervious to knockback and air magic, and can still be sent flying, and will be hurt from being squashed or thrown about, although the effects of these will be heavily dulled down. Some things are capable of entirely overpowering the pelt, namely magic which is far stronger than the magic that went into the lion, and can destroy both the wearer and the pelt. These magics are quite impressive in nature though, and are not commonly found. Last but not least, the wearer, if injured, is difficult to heal. Whilst wearing the pelt, their durability can play against them. They take longer to be healed by magic, and physical medicine has a lesser effect on them, as their body is upgraded to overcome medication and damage, even benevolent damage. Thus, operating on the wearer whilst wearing the pelt is near impossible, and anything stuck in the wearer will be almost impossible to remove. Backstory Quite some time ago, Angra was born. After a union of two parents that he would never meet, one of them being the legendary Ares himself, Angra was thrown away. This was not unusual in his home, if one could even call it that. His home was simply known as The Waste. The Waste was full of people like him, abandoned children and forgotten people who all dwelled in a city of trash. The Waste was the unfortunate result of multiple wars in the area, and was what remained of Syria. The Waste was home to a few other things besides the forgotten people, however. Besides being a horrid ruin filled with garbage collected from the neighbouring countries, it also housed the HQ of the most powerful terrorist group known since that period, 'Wasteland'. Many of them were able to pass unnoticed through other countries, as they could not be identified, their origin in The Waste making them somewhat nonexistent, and this lead to immense difficulty in finding their place of origin. They used child soldiers to achieve their goals, one of which was Angra. Angra was born with a body unlike any other. Even as a tiny child, he was resistant to sickness, and was capable of feats of strength that amazed adults. He was indicted into 'Wasteland' before most of his age, as the usual age was 13, whilst 8 year old Angra could heavily out perform his peers of older age. He would train for months just to service his people with more efficiency. Angra was grateful to the 'family' he found in the wastes after being abandoned, and Wasteland was a union of the individuals that were thrown away and left to rot, who stood up for themselves to take vengeance on the world which rejected them. Angra was their most effective soldier. Always refusing to use firearms, he would use his might to decimate his enemies, sometimes singlehandedly. Not once did he enjoy his duties, always feeling sympathy for his foes, but a strong sense of belonging to the faction kept him going. He was raised to harbor a hatred of those outside of the wastes, but he could not. He was intelligent and deeply humble, and respected life, although he had the obligation to take those that his brethren said must be taken. In his spare time, he'd read books written by various authors, always being awestruck of the stories they wrote about the world outside the wastes. Thus, began Angra's interest in the world around him. He read books on history, geography, and even some magic, taking up a few spells that could help him in combat. He knew he'd never be able to travel on his own, so he joined the remote operation platoon, and would observe the locations that he would be sent to, before inevitably bringing destruction in his wake. For every life he stole, especially after seeing their rich cultures, something that was not present in the wastes, he felt extreme guilt. Although a battle in Greece led to his acquisition of an interesting artifact, a golden lion's pelt. His reading on Greek Mythology served him well, as he identified it as the Nemean Lion's pelt, but kept that fact quiet, asking for it as a reward for his service. Bizarrely, they let him keep it, as he was beyond exceptional in the field, and generally received no payment aside from lodging and food. Thus, Angra became ever more terrifying. His new ability to dive into combat and fight with his utmost efforts, and leave without a scratch earned him a name among the 'Wastelanders', simply referring to him as 'The Iron Lion.' The 'Wastelanders' eventually got too big for their own good. As they became a massive organization with roots in multiple countries, they acquired bombs. As their members would stealthily infilitrate city capitols, they would eliminate hundreds of civilians at a time, bringing even more attention to them than before. Within a month, multiple raids were attempted by multiple foreign militaries, but all ended in failure, as not a single survivor was left, as Angra himself had dealt with them. This began further concern, and a date was set to bomb the wastes, agreed upon by the UN and carried out by Russia, who held the most powerful bomb at the time. Whilst this occurred, Angra and his superiors were all celebrating their unstoppable streak of terrorism, when the bomb arrived. The result was only one survivor. Angra, all on his own, standing amongst the remains of all he held dear. He survived, but with heavy damage, having to crawl about the wreckage on his own. Angra was devastated, broken, as the world he was so amazed by, but still believed he held power over took everything from him. Not one person remained in the wreckage of the wastes. They destroyed more than just the 'Wasteland', they left the country in such a state of disrepair that the ruins that stood there before looked far better in comparison. As Angra desperately searched for survivors in tears, he found nobody. Although his body and the pelt were able to keep his body intact even barely, his mind was shattered. He had never felt such terror, and having thought the wastelanders were invincible, this was a cruel awakening. As Angra's world was destroyed, he realized that this was not the first time someone had lost everything close to them. He knew that out there, in the world he was so interested in, someone ordered this annihilation, and people let it happen. No negotiations were made with the wastelanders, and their entire country was wiped out in what seemed like a moment. The fact nobody fought this injustice made him sick, and took his mercy, his compassion and his respect of the world away. He knew what he had to do. Now that he had nothing to live for, he decided to die while making the world as broken as his home currently was. He would not let the wastes be forgotten, and he would not take this. Everyone would be forced to remember the wastes. Though not what he wanted to become, Angra knew he could no longer be a man, and he had to become a monster. He headed East, to begin his rampage across the world, planning to personally raze every single civilization back into the ground. After all, who can stop the walking apocalypse? But first, he needed to recover. Counting on his healing factor, he figured that he'd be up and ready to go again in a year, but he met an interesting individual who saved his life, despite Angra's protests. A wandering madman had wandered into the fallout of the wastes, ignoring the terrifying radiation and had managed to explore it, finding Angra mourning and beaten. After a month of rehabilitation, Angra was fully healed, and he challenged the wanderer to a battle, and met his match to some extent. Acknowledging him as an equal, Angra thanked him and went on his way, promising to come back for the wanderer when Angra finished up the rest of the world out of respect. He departed, and has since found no equals. Currently, he has torn through numerous countries, amassing a massive bodycount, evading identification time and time again through usage of the cloak. He is currently rampaging through China, having annihilated numerous cities and villages on his path across the world. He has been rampaging around for a month, having covered the ground from the wastes to the start of China's borders. News outlets and government attention has been turned towards him, but his disguising capability make him nearly impossible to catch, and even more impossible to apprehend if spotted. His name is currently unknown due to most sources of said information having been manually ravaged. Trivia Angra refers to Angra Mainyu, which is the Avestan-language name of Zoroastrianism's hypostasis of the "destructive spirit". Yes, Angra does sound like angry. Opollyon refers to the alternate name of Abbadon, but more purely, being of destruction. Not a reference to Napoleon. This surname was also a gift from Pride, after learning that Angra had no surname as a result of his life in the wastes. Angra's theme is Dirge from the Dark Side by Yoshihisa Hirano and his battle theme is J.G. Thirlwell's Thunder-Bro On the official power ranking, he is ranked; Magical: A Durability: X- Physical: X- This gives him a total of 21 and a rounded average of 7.66 which can be rounded up to 8, giving him an SSS rank, and making him a High Ranking Dragon. Category:The Kat Collection Category:Character Category:Arcane Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Deity